SM087: Filling the Light with Darkness!
is the 44th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis Under the unusual cloudy sky in Alola, everyone's parents exhaust their energetic state of enthusiasm, and Ash and his friends head to investigate. Episode Plot Somewhere, in a dark place, a bunch of crystals shatter and, from them, emerges a beast of darkness, whose mouth glows. Lunala and Solgaleo come out of an Ultra Wormhole to face this mysterious being as it charges straight at them. Ash and his Pokémon wake up to a brand new morning. They see Poipole is being worried and searching for something. Ignoring it, Ash goes to get some food, but is shocked to see that Professor Kukui has his coat buttoned up. He claims that he was cold, and shows a T-shirt under the coat. Ash is confused, but Kukui replies that he feels that his mind was shrouded in clouds. Furthermore, Professor Burnet, who is lying on the floor, claims she is a little sleepy. Instead of going to the ocean, she is observing the Luvdisc and trying not to fall asleep. At school, Ash greets Sophocles, who claims to be hungry because his mother overslept for once. Others walk into the classroom: Mallow had to do her father's chores, because he didn't feel up for it. Kiawe and his sister had to overwork themselves to finish taking care of the Pokémon before his deliveries. Lana finds it strange that her dad didn't go out fishing and was lazing about at home. Even Lillie's butler, Hobbes, was falling asleep as well. Ash says the professors are acting weird too. Kukui comes in and said "Hey everyone" instead of "Alola" like he usually does. He says the topic for the class about Manalo Festival, and then leaves. He then falls asleep with Principal Oak. Kiawe has no choice but to teach the class about the Manalo Festival: Every 21 years, there is a solar eclipse in Alola. The Island Kings and Queens go to their respective ruins and offer a Pokémon that created Alola a prayer of gratitude, and the festival commemorates that event. Ash asks about the meaning behind Manalo, which Kiawe translates as "You and I are living here together." Lillie notes how Manalo and Alola sound together, and the latter's meaning is "to share". Kiawe states the Pokémon that created Alola is referred to as "the Blinding One". Ash repeats these words, for Acerola, on Ula'ula Island, told him about it. Rotom shows a picture of the Blinding One from Acerola's book, and remembers that Poipole made a painting of it on the ceiling. Ash and Mallow are uncertain why would Poipole draw that thing, who gazes at Rotom's photo. Lillie tells the legend of the Blinding One to the group, the story that her mother was told from her grandfather, which her mother passed onto her and Gladion. The Blinding One appeared on the planet and glew with a light to illuminate. Through the light, the region, Alola, was made. The Blinding One eventually stopped glowing, turned black and went into slumber. The two light emissaries from sun and moon shared its light with it. The Blinding One was restored and flew off, glowing once more, to the ends of the sky. Ash asks about the emissaries, whom Mallow believes to be Solgaleo and Lunala. Sophocles asks about the end of the sky, which Lana believes it refers to the Ultra Wormhole. Kiawe realizes it could mean that the Blinding One is still somewhere beyond the Ultra Wormhole. Lillie believes so, which makes Poipole look at the cloudy sky. Suddenly, Komala rings the bell, signifying lunch. Sophocles doesn't have lunch and claims his life to be over. Ash starts mimicking Principal Oak's charades, and gives a bit of his lunch to Sophocles, as do everyone else. Pikachu and others also share their food with Charjabug and Togedemaru. Lana and Kiawe see this is sharing and living together: "Alola, Manalo". James and Jessie aren't very enthusiastic about the upcoming solar eclipse, but Meowth says everyone is looking forwards to it. However, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny are also lazying off. Mallow goes home, only to find the place empty: her father and a bunch of other people are at Oranguru's place. Ash and Kiawe do some Z-Move training, but their moves suddenly evaporate in thin air. They believe the cloudy skies has something to do with them not absorbing enough Z-Power. Suddenly, Poipole makes a drawing of a flash, which Rotom takes a picture of. At the Aether Foundation, the scientists are investigating the unusually low Ultra Aura readings. Faba is trying to figure that out, but Wicke lazily tells him not to speak, unless she allows it. Faba apologizes, but Wicke realizes she didn't mean to be harsh, believing this is because of her bad mood. Lusamine enters the room, who is also in a bad mood, believes that the Ultra Aura is diminishing. They discover a miniature Ultra Wormhole is sucking in the Ultra Aura. Wicke reminds that the Ultra Wormhole emitted the aura, but this one is sucking it in. Burnet feels there's something inside that's sucking that aura, and need to investigate, much to everyone's dismay. Matori from Team Rocket, travelling inside a helicopter with the Alolan Meowth, is contacted by Giovanni. She reports the Ultra Wormhole has opened, albeit a small one, and is a chance "it" may appear. Seeing her mission is to investigate more, Giovanni only wishes the mission to be successful, and logs out. Her subordinate, Gozu, has the optical camouflage turned on, as they are approaching the Alola region. Gladion, elsewhere, tries to subdue Silvally, who is scared. This makes Gladion realize something wrong will happen. Solgaleo and Lunala are traveling through an Ultra Wormhole when the strange dark Pokémon from before pursues and attacks them. Solgaleo is hit by the being's lasers, while Lunala tries to flee from it. At the school, the heroes notice the sky is getting darker and think a storm is coming. The Ultra Guardians dispatch call rings, but since Kukui usually opens the door, Ash does it instead. The Ultra Guardians go down to the headquarters. Clefable gestures to the screen but the chair is empty. Lusamine slowly crawls up and greets the heroes. Lillie is annoyed that her mother is ungroomed, who casually replies that's a pain. She tells the group to head to the Altar of the Sunne on Poni Island. She says she will reveal the details when they get there. She forgets to do the cool ending line, so Ash does it instead: "Ultra Guardians, move out!" They arrive at the altar and Lusamine says "the seventh one" should be here shortly. Gladion appears, in an armor, riding a Noivern. He says that his Silvally was acting strange, and it might be a very dangerous Ultra Beast. He then notices Poipole; Ash responds by introducing it and asking "Isn't it cute?", though Gladion is uneasy around it. Lusamine says Burnet would explain everything; as Burnet explains the Ultra Aura being decreased, Wicke says that might be because their motivation is dropping as well. Lusamine says that it somehow doesn't affect children and Pokémon. They say that a small Ultra Wormhole opened and is sucking up the Aura, and an Ultra Beast with that property may be on the other side, and that being can go through if the hole gets bigger. They attempt to confirm the exact location, to which Wicke yells at Faba. Faba says the clouds are in the way and shows the cloud dispersing machine he invented to clear them up with their Z-Moves. The heroes say they couldn't use Z-Moves yesterday. Burnet says that Z-Power is closely linked to Ultra Aura. Faba says that he thinks four of them, using weak Z-Moves, will be enough to activate the machine. Thus, Ash, Kiawe, Lana, and Gladion have Pikachu, Popplio, Marowak and Lycanroc use the Z-Moves Gigavolt Havoc, Inferno Overdrive, Hydro Vortex and Continental Crush, respectively. The machine absorbs the power and emits a shot in the sky, clearing all the clouds and revealing the sunset. Wicke goes to find the Ultra Wormhole's location, while Lusamine wants to show them a new ruin they discovered in the Altar of the Sunne. In a dark room, they see a huge painting with the Blinding One, with the symbol Poipole drew earlier, and a bunch of letters from an ancient alphabet. Lusamine says if they decipher the code, they might uncover the mystery behind the legend. Wicke quickly tells them to return, as she says they found out where the hole is, but the hole keeps on getting bigger. They point to the moon - the wormhole opens up, to which Gladion sends Silvally. Lunala comes out of the Ultra Wormwhole, surprising everyone, making Wicke drop her box of cookies. Everyone is excited, but then Silvally growls. Lillie asks if Lunala was the one sucking in the Ultra Aura, but Gladion denies, for another one is following it. The dark beast comes out, shocking everyone. The people at Oranguru's place go home for the night, walking like zombies. As they start muttering nonsense, Oranguru shakes its head at them. Debuts Characters *Gozu *Lana's father Pokémon *Necrozma (Regular form) *Ultra Guardians' Noivern Move *Prismatic Laser Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Silvally (JP), Lunala (US). *The Poké Question segment hosted by Lillie asks which Pokémon comes out of an Ultra Wormhole in today's episode. The correct answer is the blue answer, Lunala. The other answers are Buzzwole (red), Celesteela (green), and Stakataka (yellow). Gallery A dark being is awakened SM087 2.png Ash wakes up from the dream SM087 3.png Ash sees Kukui behaving differently SM087 4.png Burnet is lazying around SM087 5.png Lillie finds Hobbes unmotivated SM087 6.png Kukui joins Samson Oak in the nap SM087 7.png Kiawe explains the legend of the Blinding One SM087 8.png The light illuminated the land of Alola SM087 9.png Sophocles is thankful for the friends that share lunch with him SM087 10.png Meowth finds Jessie and James slacking off SM087 11.png Ash and Kiawe practice SM087 12.png Burnet warns about the danger, but is not too bothered by it SM087 13.png Gladion and Silvally sense a threat coming SM087 14.png Solgaleo and Lunala travel through space SM087 15.png The being emerges out SM087 16.png Lunala fights the dark being SM087 17.png Gladion came to the Altar of the Sunne as a member of the Ultra Guardians SM087 18.png Gladion, Ash, Kiawe and Lana line up to execute Z-Moves SM087 19.png The four trainers emit Z-Power SM087 20.png The Z-Powers merge to clear the clouds SM087 21.png Lusamine shows the legendary mural SM087 22.png The dark being descends to Alola }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi Category:Ultra Guardian episodes